


Lovely Lady

by MischiefMakingMagpie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Jaegers, Other, Sentient Jaegers, Teasing, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefMakingMagpie/pseuds/MischiefMakingMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited for the first time with Raleigh since the death of his brother Yancy; Gipsy is surprised to learn that after all their time together Raleigh considers him a girl. The other Jaeger's decide that this is rather amusing. </p><p>Ended up being more mushy than intended.</p><p>Gipsy/Striker if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a silly idea I hand about Gipsy reacting to being referred to as female. 
> 
> Has not been beta'd.

Gipsy Danger watched as the two humans settled down on the catwalk before him.  
  
Mako...Mako Mori, a familiar face around the the Shatterdome; a welcomed one too. He felt utterly at ease around her, as though she had Drifted with him before. Perhaps it was how much time she spent with him. Observing him as the engineers worked; giving them input on how to make him faster, stronger, better.  
  
She was the first human he felt this connected to since the incident five years prior. Since his pilot died, and the other had deserted him, left him broken, in pieces and ashamed.  
  
...But there next her was Raleigh Becket; _his_ pilot.  
  
His pilot had returned, and he felt a serge of energy pulse through him; and he recognized this as the human emotion known as joy.  
  
Raleigh had come back to him after all these years; maybe he had forgiven him for not being strong enough, not good enough. Or perhaps Raleigh had been unable to return to him until now, unable to find another Drift compatible pilot to accompany him. Gipsy didn’t know...When he had awoken from the black, he had awoken to scientists and engineers; to Mako... but no Raleigh.  
  
But now his pilot was back and he felt a sense of calm hum through him. And slowly he settled; content to just watch and listen to the two humans in front of him, as the engineers continued to work around him.  
  
For a while their voices lulled in and out; Gipsy simply content in listening to the sound, the soothing sense of familiarity.  
“She really is beautiful...”  
  
He wondered who _she_ was. What human had caught his pilot’s attention?  
  
“She is...you haven’t seen her in all this time? not since Alaska?”  
  
Gipsy hadn’t known of any other human that Raleigh had spent his time with other than Yancy; though at that time his sentience was just beginning to solidify. Perhaps it was something he had simply overlooked.  
  
Still he was curious and he listened more intently, tuning into their conversation alone.  
  
“Yeah it’s been awhile.”  
  
“A lot has changed, she’s improved since then.”  
  
Mako then pointed...at _him_.  
  
“She has a new dual core reactor, she is one of a kind now. ”  
  
 _Oh_  
  
Raleigh smiled as he looked up to Gipsy.  
  
“She always was.”  
  
They were talking about _him_. They weren’t talking about another human female; they were referring to _him_ as a _her_.  
  
He supposed that could be expected...he recalled that boats and cars were often considered female. Though Striker, Cherno and Crimson had always been considered male by their pilots.  
  
He wondered if he looked female, he didn’t think so...  
  
“She’s really come a long way hasn’t she?”  
  
He wanted to step in, and correct his pilot; correct the woman that had watched over him for so long. Maybe he could connect with Raleigh in the Drift and inform him of his mistake; if Raleigh ever Drifted with him again that was.  
  
Mako’s and Raleigh’s conversation was cut short when a familiar face joined them, Tendo Choi. The man whisked them away and once again Gipsy was left to the sounds of the Shatterdome; the mechanics and engineers; the creaking of metal and grinding of gears.  
  
_________

  


He had drifted into a form of stasis hours later; the engineers gone, leaving the Shatterdome surprisingly quit, with only a few humans milling around on their routine shifts.  
  
 _A tug..._  
  
He roused from his mock sense of sleep.  
  
Another tug  
  
A communication conduit opening. _Striker Eureka_.  
  
He chose to ignore it at first.  
  
However he felt another pull and then a third. _Cherno Alpha_ and _Crimson Typhoon_.  
  
Apprehensively he opened the links...and quickly regretted doing so.  
  
 _“Gipsy! when were you going to tell us?”_ Striker’s voice rang through, a note of teasing.  
  
 _“Tell you what?”_  
  
 _“That you are lovely lady!”_ Cherno’s voice boomed with mirth.  
  
He should have known the others had been listening in.  
  
 _“They don’t know, it’s not like they could.”_ He tried.  
  
 _“We’ll have to be more gentlemanly around you from now on!”_ Crimson added.  
  
 _“Hold the doors and such; is what humans do, yes?”_  
  
The three Jaegers chattered back and forth for a few minutes while Gipsy remained silent.  
  
 _“Alright, you’ve had your fun.”_ Gipsy quipped finally.  
  
 _“Ah don’t worry sheila! we’re just having a bit of a laugh!”_ Striker’s laugh rumbled through the link.  
  
Gipsy growled in warning but the others continued their tirade.  
  
 _“Enough!”_ he barked.  
  
They quieted; somewhat surprised by the mild-mannered mech’s outburst.  
  
 _“Sorry... we go to far Gipsy.”_ Cherno said, sounding honestly sorry.  
  
 _“Apologies.”_ Crimson agreed.  
  
Striker remained silent.  
  
 _“We will continue later yes? No teasing; talking.”_ The Russian Jaeger added good-naturedly before his link was severed.  
  
 _“We’ll behave next time.”_ Crimson said.  
  
 _“No you won’t.”_ Gipsy replied.  
  
The other Jaeger laughed at this before he too cut off communications.  
  
A long pause stretched between the two remaining Jaegers.  
  
Striker was the first to speak.  
  
 _“We were just joshin’ you mate.”_ he sounded defensive; but Striker like his younger pilot was never one to apologize easily.  
  
 _“I know.”_ Gipsy said in all honesty.  
  
another long pause, and then Striker sighed; conceding.  
  
 _“Maybe I did go a bit too far...”_  
  
Not a complete apology but he didn’t really mind.  
  
 _“Apology accepted.”_ he replied.  
  
 _“I never said I was sorry.”_ came the protest.  
  
 _“But you meant it; I believe Mister Tendo Choi calls it subtext?”_ Gipsy said trying to sound nonconfrontational.  
  
The other Jaeger grunted and went silent for a while; but Gipsy waited patiently as he always did and was rewarded for it when Striker addressed him again. Softer than the first time.  
  
 _“Just don’t tell the others I’m goin’ soft...I’ll never hear the end of it.”_  
  
 _“In all honesty I do not believe they would care much.”_ he meant it.  
  
 _“Yeah...well, it would put me at ease.”_ came the admittance.  
  
 _“If it’s that, then I will certainly respect your...want.”_  
  
Once again the link went quiet.  
  
 _“Thanks Gipsy, you’re...you’re a good one.”_  
  
And with that the conversation ended and the American Jaeger found himself in true silence once again; somewhat surprised by the other Jaeger’s words. Yet despite all the teasing and misunderstandings he felt placated... _pleased_.  
  
He would gently inform his pilot of the mistake when given the chance; but found that he felt no rush...just content that the human had returned to him.  
  
And he would keep Striker’s ‘softness' a secret...  
  
One that he would never feel guilty for keeping. 


End file.
